Hero
by Hitorimono
Summary: Inspired by the song Hero by Superchick. First verse about Gaara, second verse about Sakura, third verse about Itachi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never have and never will.**

**I had nothing to do today (since it's Good Friday, we're out of school), so I decided to write this. I was listening to Hero, and I got the idea.**

* * *

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do so we make fun of him._

A young version of Gaara sat on a swing, alone, watching as the other children played a game, never once stopping to think that he might want to play.

'_Cause you want to belong do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong._

One girl noticed him watching them and shrieked in a mocking way. He stood up to walk over to them, wanting to tell them that he only wanted to play the game with them.

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die,  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide.  
_

They screamed and ran away, looking back at him with fear in their eyes. When they thought they were far enough from him, they resumed their game, saying how he was such a freak.

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side.  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life._

He ran in the opposite direction from them, towards his house. He sat on the floor, tears starting to well up. They weren't tears of anger, but of immense sadness.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice._

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, only for it to be stopped at the last second by his sand. He looked up at a smiling face. He wiped the tears from his eyes, smiling back._  
_

_You could be a hero.  
Heroes do what's right._

_You could be a hero.  
You might save a life._

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right._

_  
_

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone.  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own.  
_

Sakura sat in her room, crying, trying to tell herself that Sasuke had been joking. That he would come back, smiling, telling her that everything would be alright. That he hadn't meant to make her cry.

_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife.  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life.  
_

She balled up her fists, punching the wall, leaving a small dent there. _Why,_ she kept asking herself. If only she had been stronger, she could have stopped him, prevented him from leaving. She kept telling herself that it was her fault.

_Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave.  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way.  
_

She put on a fake smile for everyone, trying to convince them she was fine. That she had accepted it. Everyday when she went home, she would drop her guise, crying, wishing that he would come back to her.

_Each moment of courage her own life she saves.  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made.  
_

She would visit Naruto in the hospital everyday, putting on her act for him. He would brighten every time he saw her, not realizing something was wrong.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice._

Then, her false happiness slipped, and Naruto noticed. He asked if she was alright and she began to cry. It was all her fault. He gave her a hug, telling her that he would get Sasuke back. She looked up at him, giving him a genuine smile.

_You could be a hero.  
Heroes do what's right._

_You could be a hero.  
You might save a life._

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right._

_No one talks to him about how he lives.  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his.  
_

Itachi walked into the kitchen greeting his mother and father as he usually did. His father glared at him but Itachi ignored it. No one could prove he had done anything.

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,  
And others will follow the choices he's made._

He sat down at the table, slowly beginning to eat the food his mother had prepared for them. He didn't even look up when his younger brother came into the room, still half asleep.

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide.  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine.  
_

A young Sasuke sat across from his brother, smiling at him. Itachi was his idol, all that he wanted to be. Itachi looked up at him, giving him a small smile in return.

_He can do what he wants because it's his right.  
The choices he makes change a nine year olds life.  
_  
His little brother asked him to help him with some kind of practice, but Itachi wasn't paying attention. He told him to find someone else to help him and left his pitiful, weak family, dark thoughts on his mind.

_You could be a hero.  
Heroes do what's right._

_You could be a hero.  
You might save a life._

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! Even if it's to tell me it sucked, Review!!**


End file.
